Can I Love You Senpai
by Akuma Karasu
Summary: Hibiki Lui seorang anak SMP yang tidak mengikuti mos dan diurus oleh sekertaris osis, Suzune Ring. Dan ternyata Lui menyukai Ring! Bagaimana kisahnya? Silahkan mebaca. Mind to R&R? Warning inside.(Gak jago summary)


**Can I love you senpai?**

**Disclaimer: Yamaha,Crypton dkk/dll(suer gue gak tahu, yang saya tahu fic ini punya saya)**

**Warning: Maaf kalo ada kesamaan (alur)cerita, kalimat yang tidak mengikuti sistem EYd, bahasa(mungkin) agak gaul,typo(s),gaje,OOC, dan lain-lain.**

Author note:

Yo! salam kenal saya author baru di sini(biarpun udah nge-review beberapa fic). yoroshiku onegai shimasu

Don't like? Don't read

Disini saya buat Lui berumur 13 tahun dan Ring 15 tahun

happy reading

* * *

**Can I love you senpai?**

Lui pov

Yoroshiku, saya murid baru di Crypton junior high school. Namaku Hibiki Lui kelas 7.. Ungh.. Sial, kenapa saya tidak masuk saat mos? Bolos? Tidak, kebetulan saya lagi demam jadi ngga masuk deh.. Sekarang pada siapa saya bisa mencari informasi diriku?

"Yo.. Hibiki-san? Anda kemarin mengapa tidak mengikuti kegiatan mos?" tanya seorang senpai dengan rambut biru langit semata kaki. Tak lupa dia adalah sekertaris osis sekolah ini.. Suzune Ring.. Daripada memikirkan itu sebaiknya aku memikirkan nasibku yang sedang berhadapan dengan sekertaris osis ini. 80 persen bakal di makan hidup-hidup -eh ralat dimarahi habis-habisan, 20 persen sisanya dia bakal bantu aku..

"Gomen? Hibiki-san?" Ucap gadis itu sambil mengoyang-goyangkan tangannya di depan wajahku

"Ungh-uh?" Kataku terbangun dari lamunanku

"Ah.. sadar juga kau.. Anda mengapa tidak mengikuti kegiatan mos kemarin huh?" Tanyanya yang tampak agak marah

"A-Aku demam.. 3 hari senpai maaf.. Aku tidak menggikuti kegiatan itu.." Kataku menyesal

"Sudah lah tidak usah takut gitu.. Emang tampangku sebegitu menyeramkan? Padahal kan aku cantik" Katanya PD tak berdosa

"Ungh.. Um.." Ucapku pelan hampir tak terdengar dan menundukan wajahku yang agak terasa panas

"Kau tidak apa-apa Hibiki-san?" Tanya Ring khawatir dan memegang dahiku dengan punggung tangan lembutnya yang berhasil membuat diriku serasa bagai lilin yang meleleh tapi bukan karena api tapi sentuhan tangannya"Oh yah.. Untuk menentukan kelasmu datanglah ke ruangan osis sekarang.. Ikutlah bersamaku" Ucapnya langsung menarik tangganku ke ruang osis

**Student Council Room**

"Ini kerjakan ini." Katanya sambil memberi sebuah kertas yang berisi soal-soal.

10 menit..

"Eh Suzune-san anda kelas 9 kan?" Tanyaku

"Ha ha ha.. Perhatian padaku yah? Naksir yah?" Katanya mengoda "Ya, aku kelas 9.. 9-1"

"Bu-Bukan maksudku seperti itu anda seorang osis tapi.. Ungh.. Badanmu terlihat lebih kecil.." Ujarku

"Tentu saja akukan cewek" Jawabnya santai"Eh, kamu kan belum ikut moskan?"

"I-Iya.." Jawabku gugup entah kenapa dia memiliki aura jahil melebihi sahabatku Len yang belum ketemui hari ini

"Nanti sore sepulang sekolah minta ijin lah pada orang tuamu untuk jalan-jalan denganku.. Khukukuku" Balasnya mengerikan

GLEK

"Ba-Baiklah.." Jawabku ketakutan

**Lui house**

"Umm.. Tou-san" Panggilku

"Ada apa anakku?" Tanyanya balik

"Ungh.. Umm.. Bolehkah aku sore ini keluar dengan.. Ungh.. Umm.." Tanyaku malu-malu dengan wajah memerah

"Oh.. Ingin jalan-jalan dengan pacar yah?" Tanya tou-san menggoda

"Ti-Tidak.. Kalo masalah itu aku-aku di ajak sekertaris osis Ring-senpai untuk-untuk" Kataku menjelaskan dengan gugup dan terbata-bata

"Sudah lah pergi saja.. Asalkan ingat waktu." Jawabnya menggijinkan

"Arigatou tou-san!" Balasku semangat

"Tidak usah bersemangat dulu.. Nanti Ring-chan.." Kata tou-san yang terpotong olehku

"Tou-san!" Aku menjerit memotong kalimat tou-san

"Sudah pergi sana jangan buat Ring-chan menunggumu terlalu lama." Kata tou-san

"Hai!" jawabku

-**skip**- **At park**

"Ring-senpai!" Pangilku kearah seorang gadis dengan pakaian.. Ungh.. Maid? Sedang mendengar lagu dari headphonenya yang tersambung dengan entah apa di saku kirinya dan duduk di bangku taman

"Uh?" Dia menoleh ke belakang "Ah Hibiki-san!" Balasnya yang bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan mengantungkan headphonenya di lehernya

"Aku sudah ada di sini dan apa yang ingin kau lakukan padaku?" Tanyaku yang langsung to the point

"Belikan aku es krim di sana." Ucapnya sembari menunjuk truk es krim

"Baiklah.." Jawabku malas dan menuju ke truk es krim yang dimaksud

"Pak es krim vanilanya 1 yah.." Ujarku

"Baiklah." Jawabnya yang langsung memberi pesananku dan ku letakan 20 yen di meja

"Ini.." Kataku dan memberikan es krim kepada Ring-senpai

"Vanila? Aku maunya yang strawberry.. Belikan lagi.." Rengeknya sambil mengembungkan pipi kanannya

"Baiklah" Sekali lagi aku menjawab dengan malas dan membelikan es krim permintannya dan ku berikan lagi es krimnya tapi saat aku kembali aku melihat dia menjilati es krim yang sedah ia pegan, kenapa dia mau makan yang vanila padahal katanya mau yang strawberry? Dasar rakus..

"Ini." kataku sambil memberikan es permintaan keduanya

"Arigatou!" Balasnya

"Eh kenapa kau makan es krim yang itu?" Tanyaku sambil menunjuk es krim vanilanya

"Oh.. Tadi mau meleleh jadi ngga apa-apakan kalo aku makan? Ini." Jawabnya sambil memberi es krim yang tadi sudah dijilatnya

"Eh?" Aku bingung

"Makan ini. Aku ngga mau di kirain rakus jadi ini." Katanya

"Ta-Tapi.." Balasku dengan wajah memerah dan kupalingkan wajahku

"Tapi kenapa? Itukan milikmu." Ujarnya dengan tampang tak berdosa lalu dia memperhatikan wajahku yang memerah "Oh.. Ciuman tak langsung.. Dasar mesum"

"Tuh ngerti.." Kataku dan mulutku disumbat dengan es krim tadi dan berhasil membuat wajahku semerah lobster rebus

"Ok. Ayo ke taman bermain itu! Aku mau masuk rumah hantu. Katanya seru loh.." Ucapnya yang tak mempeduliakan diriku yang sedang mematung dan menarik tanganku dan berlari kearah taman bermain tersebut

'Perasaan apa ini? Jantungku berdegup cepat,wajahku terasa panas dan, dan rasa nyaman saat aku di sisinya? Apakah ini Jatuh cinta? Tapi kenapa pada senpai' Batinku

"Ayo jangan malu-malu lagi ah.. Kita kan teman!" Katanya dengan senyum manis "Tapi aku ingin.."

"Ingin apa?" Tanyaku bingung

"Sudahlah. Kita main dulu." Kali ini dia yang memerah, tapi kok sepertinya aneh yah? Mungkin dibuat-buat? Tidak usahku pikirkan ah.. Nikmati saja wahana ini..

"KYAAAAAAAA!" Ring menjeit ketakutan ketika hantu mengagetkannya

"MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Katanya ngga takut!" Tawaku mengelegar dan menyindir Ring-senpai

"Uhh.." Desahnya kesal sambil menggebungkan pipi kanannya

"Hi hi hi.." Aku tertawa pelan. Setelah berselang beberapa menit

"KYAAAAAA!" Kali ini dia menjerit lagi tapi tidak sekencang yang sebelumnya karena dia er.. Melompat kearahku dan memelukku.

BLUSH

Ku pastikan bahwa wajahku sekarang semerah buah appel yang matang sempurna di pohonnya.

"Um.. Ring-senpai.." Kataku berusaha untuk menyadarkan Ring yang baru saja memelukku

"Kenapa? Aku tak boleh memelukmu?" Balasnya yang mengeratkan pelukannya

"Senpai... Nafasku... Uhuk... Ha.. -Habis.. Hah.. Hah.. Hah..." Kataku terengah-engah

"Oh gomen.." Ujarnya sambil melepaskan pelukannya "Tapi aku suka" Katanya sangat pelan tapi masih terdengar oleh indra pendengaranku

"Arigato.. Apa?!" Tanyaku terkejut

"A-ayo lanjutkan dan selesaikan wahana ini!" Katanya yang masih ketakutan sambil memmeluk tangganku

Kamipun menyusuri lorong rumah hantu tersebut dan berhasil keluar tapi Ring-senpai masih memeluk tanganku

"Um.. Senpai?" Kataku ragu

"Ada apa Hibiki-san?" Jawabnya dan aku hanya menunjuk kearah lenganku yang sedari tadi dipeluknya. "Um.. Gomen.." Katanya sambil melepas pelukannya tadi

"Setelah ini senpai mau main apa?" Tanyaku

"Ayo kita main itu!" Dia menunjuk kearah bianglala

"Baiklah.. Tapi setelah itu kita pulang yah.." Kataku

"Oke!" Balasnya

Kamipun naik wahana itu tanpa mengantri karena tak ada antrian. Rodapun mulai berputar.

Hening

"Um.. Hibiki-san anda besok masuk kelas 7-1." Suara Ring memecah keheningan

"Baiklah." Jawabku singkat

"Ano.. Hibiki-san?" Pangilnya dengan suara lemah dan pindah dari posisi duduk yang tadinya menghadap kearahku sekarang dia berada di sampingku

"A-Apa?" Jawabku lagi tapi kali ini dengan suara pelan dan agak gugup.

Dia menarik daguku untuk saat ini mata kami berdua bertemu dalam jarak yang terbilang sangat dekat. ingin aku mendorongnya karena ku yakin bahwa wajahku sudah sangat merah nan panas seperti saat terakhir aku kena demam. Dia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dan sekarang dapatku rasakan hangatnya hembusan nafas Ring yang merayap dari pori-pori wajahku

"Tutuplah matamu Hibiki-san.." Ucapnya pelan dan sambil mendekatkan wajahnya sekarang wajahnya tinggal beberapa centi lagi kulit wajah miliknya menyentuh milikku, anehnya diriku mengikuti semua instruksi Ring bagai di hipnotis oleh tatapannya atau aroma tubuhnya yang membuatku begini.

"Ring-.. Senpai.." Kataku berusaha memberontak dari pikiran gilaku

"Tenanglah Hbiki-san.." Kata Ring yang akhirnya kuturuiti."Anak pintar.." Bisiknya di telingaku. Dan sekarang dia menyentuh pipiku dengan miliknya dan hangatnya tak kalah dengan hembusan nafasnya

CUP

Dia mencium pipiku?!

"Senpai!" Kataku yang agak terkejut masih dengan wajah masih merah. Dan wahana pun berhenti, kami keluar dan mencari jalan keluar

"Kenapa? Mikirin apaan sih? Takut first kissmu di ambil?" Pikirku

"Ano.. Hibiki-san, lain kali boleh aku memangilmu Lui-kun?" Tanya Ring agak takut

"Boleh kok!" Kataku mantap

"Kalau begitu panggil aku Ring-hime sama!" Ucapnya asal dengan ceria plus wajah tanpa dosanya

"Hah?" Balasku bingung bercampur kaget

"Ngga usah sampai gitu kali.. Ring-chan ajakan?" Kata Ring

"Ring-chan yah.. Tidak perlu pakai senpai?" Tanyaku

"Ti-dak u-sah" Jawabnya sambil mengeja jawabanya "Sekarang ikutlah kerumahku."

"Untuk?" Tanyaku penasaran

"Sudah.. Ikuti saja aku!" Jawabnya yang masih belum menjawab pertanyaanku

"Orang tuaku.. Eh, Orang tua kita pasti marah iya kan?" Kataku berusaha membatalkan niatnya untuk membawaku ke rumahnya

"Tenang saja tou-sanku tidak galak kok!" Balasnya yang membuatku semakin terpojok

"Lalu kaa-sanmu bagaimana? Bukannya seorang kaa-san tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada anaknya kan? Apa lagi kalo anaknya cewek. Pasti takutkan kalau aku ngapa-ngapain anaknyakan?" Alasan terakhirku yangku luncurkan untuk menghentikan idenya menyeretku kerumahnya.

"Emang kamu mau nggapain aku? Mau nggapain hayo? dasar mesum. Sudahlah mereka bukan orang tua yang overprotective pada anak tunggal tercantiknya ini!" Jawabnya yang over percaya diri, tak lupa ia memamerkan cengiran khasnya dan menghentikan langkah kakinya"Sampai!" Serunya sembari menghentikan langkah kakinya

"Eh?!" Seruku agak kaget dengan pernyataan terakhirnya

"Iya itu rumahku!" Serunya sambil menunjuk ke arah rumah yang didominasi warna biru langit yang senada dengan warna rambut dan mata Ring

"Eh?!" Seruku dengan kalimat yang sama seperti sebelumnya

"Ayo masuk!" Kata Ring sambil menarik pelan tanganku dan tersenyum

"Ta-tapi.." Kataku terbata-bata dan dipotong oleh tarikan Ring yang cukup kuat dan dapat menarikku kedalam halaman depan rumah milik perempuan ini

"Tadikan udah kubilang ngga usah takut sama orang tuaku, kamu ngga bakal diapa-apain kok jadi, santai aja yah!" Serunya yang sedari tadi sedang menarikku kini dia menghetikan kegiatan 'Menyeret Lui kerumah Ring' karena sekarang kami sudah tepat berdiri di depan pintu rumah gadis ini

"Tadaima!" Teriak Ring sembari membuka pintu yang disambut cengoan dari kedua orang tua Ring

"Ring?" Tanya tou-san Ring "Dia perempuan atau laki-laki?" Tanyanya sekali lagi sambil menunjukku

"Cowok lah tou-san!" Jawab Ring santai tapi dengan suara keras

"Ring makan malam dulu ajak temanmu itu juga." Kata Kaa-san Ring

"Baiklah!" Balas Ring dengan ceria dan mendorong diriku kearah ruang makan setelah sampai kulihat terdapat meja yang berukuran cukup besar dapat menampung 6 orang makan disana tentu saja meja itu berwarna biru langit yang menyerupai rambut Ring dan dapur normal yang masih didominasi warna biru langit dan masih menyerupai warna rambut Ring. Dan dia pun menarik kursi,meletakan piring,sumpit,mangkuk sup dengan sendoknya dan membuka tudung saji yang berisi makan malam sederhana bagi orang jepang yaitu tempura,sup miso,yakiniku dan nasi yang berada di rice cooker yang bertempat diujung meja ini yang yang entah kenapa tak kuperhatikan dari tadi. Ia bergerak kearah lemari piring dan mengambil 2 mangkuk nasi yang masih kosong tentunya dan kembali ke meja dan mengisi kedua mangkuk tersebut bagai maid dan itu membuatnya.. Argh.. Apa yang kupikirkan? Tapi serius dia sangat cocok seperti itu. Setelah dia rasa cukup dia memberi mangkuk yang telah diisi nasi itu salah satunya diberi padaku dan satunya lagi dia masih memegangnya untuk dia makan. Ia pun kembali ke tempatnya yang sudah disiapkannya sendiri untuk makan yang berposisi berhadapan denganku."Itadakimasu!" Serunya pelan dan mulai makan

Hening 15 menit

Kamipun selesai makan dalam keheningan yang kami buat sendiri

Tes tes tes.. KRASH!

Bunyi hujan yang terjadi diluar dengan derasnya

"Yah hujan.. Lui-kun kamu mau pulang gimana?" Tanya Ring dengan wajah polosnya memecah keheningan yang sebelum ini juga dipecahkan oleh sang hujan

"Pake payung lah.." Jawabku santai dengan wajah yang tak kalah kekanak-kanakan dari Ring

"Nanti aku anter yah.. Jangan pulang sendiri.. Aku bantu Kaa-san cuci piring dulu terserah kamu mau tunggu dimana.. Di kamarku juga boleh kok!" Katanya ceria seakan tak sadar bahwa sekarang sedang hujan deras

"Iya iya.." Kataku malas dan beranjak dari ruang makan ke ruang tamu. Disana sudah berada tou-san Ring yang sedang menonton TV

"Lui-kun." Pangil tou-san Ring

"Ada apa, oji-san?" Tanyaku

"Ayo duduk disini." Katanya sambil tersenyum tipis

"Baiklah.. Tapi jii-san belum menjawab pertanyaanku" Kataku yang berusaha santai karena tahu pasti tou-san Ring punya beberapa pertanyaan penting

"Ha ha.. Kau ini.." Balasnya beserta senyuman lebar "Kau berusia berapa tahun Lui-kun?" Tanyaku

"13.." Ucapku pelan yang harusku pastikan terdengar di telinga tou-san Ring ini

"Sejakapan kau berkenalan dengan Ring? Padahal kau pasti baru masuk SMP kan?" Tanya tou-san Ring lagi dengan santai yang mirip dengan anaknya

"Baru hari ini." Jawabku dengan suara yang masih pelan tapi tegas

"Oh.." Balasnya tak kaget sama sekali bahwa orang yang dibawa ke rumahnya ini adalah orang yang baru dikenali anaknya hari ini

"Oji-san.." Kataku ragu "Mengapa jii-san tak kaget?" Tanyaku karena bingung

"Ring memang selalu seperti itu dia terlalu baik. Maksudku bukan hanya kau yang pernah diajak olehnya seperti ini. Apa karena itu kau suka padanya?" Tanya tou-san Ring seolah 'menebak tapi tahu' dan itu memang membuatku beku

"Tidak juga.." Kataku kembali ke nada awal yaitu pelan dengan ragu

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau suka padanya" Tanyanya

"Um.." Ujarku bingung

"Kenapa terlalu sulit? Kalau begitu menurutmu anakku seperti apa di matamu" Tanyanya bertubi-tubi dan ini yang kesekian kalinya dia bertanya tapi hanya 2 kali menjawab

"Dia baik seperti yang tadi jii-san katakan, tapi dia agak.. er.." Kataku dan diakhiri dengan jawaban menggantung

"Kenapa? Katakan apa saja aku tidak akan marah kok" Balasnya tenang

"Serius?" Tanyaku meyakinkan dan hanya dijawab sebuah anggukan "Dia agak gila tapi seru diajak main" Lanjutku pada kalimat yang belum sempurna tadi

"Ha ha ha.. Nggak salah Ring bisa naksir kamu.." Tawanya pelan

"Hah? Maksud jii-san?" Tanyaku tak percaya apa yang barusan ia katakan

"Iya dia naksir kamu. Sebetulnya dia pernah bilang kalau seandainya dia membawa seorang cowok kerumah saat pertama bertemu berarti dia naksir orang itu" Kata tou-san Ring menjelaskan

"Bukankah banyak orang seperti aku?" Tanyaku untuk memastikan

"Yang lain tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan terakhir jii-san tadi. Kau terlalu polos" Jawabnya

"Jadi maksdunya setelah ini semua percakapan ini akan diketahui Ring yah?" Tanyaku lagi setelah mencerna perkataan Tou-san

"Tenang saja untuk kamu Lui-chan jii-san ngga bakal ceritain deh.." Katanya sambil menggoda

"Tou-san!" Kataku kecepolsan memangil tou-san yang bukan milikku dengan keras dan berhasil membuat kaa-san dan anak gadisnya yang tadi di dapur langsung menuju ke ruang tamu untuk melihat apa yang terjadi

"Tou-san?" Tanya Tou-san Ring bingung

"Lui-kun ini maksudnya apa?" Tanya Ring keheranan sedangkan Kaa-san Ring hanya menonton kejadian ini

"Ma-maaf saya keceplosan.. Habisnya jii-san sifatnya mirip tou-sanku.." Jawabku lirih sambil menundukan kepala karena malu

"Benarkah.. Ha ha.. Maaf kalau membuatmu jadi keceplosan dan malu kayak gini." Kata tou-san Ring dengan santai plus tawa kecil dan diakhiri cengiran

"Ku pikirin mau jadiin tou-sanku, jadi tou-sanmu juga" Kata Ring santai tapi aku tahu maksud kalimat itu untuk menggodaku dan berhasil membuat wajahku merah bagai tomat

"Ring-chan!" Ucap Kaa-san Ring sedikit menyengol bahu Ring dan menarik tangan anaknya itu mendekati tou-sannya dan teman barunya

GREDK GREDK GREDK

Bunyi guntur menandakan bahwa hujan akan tambah deras dan disaat itu juga karena kaget atau takut Ring langsung melompat ke arahku dan memeluku. Mengetahui kejadian ini tou-san Ring langsung meraih kamera digital yang tadi ada di meja entah karena apa berserakan di situ dan memotret kami berdua

JPRET

"Tou-san!" Jerit Ring yang masih memeluk diriku yang agak lebih pendek darinya

GREDK GREDK GREDK

Bunyi guntur kedua kalinya yang membuat pelukan Ring makin kuat dan membenamkan wajahnya di dadaku. Kurasakan wajahnya yang panas karena malu atau karena memeluku dan..

JPRET

Sekali lagi tou-san Ring memotret kami berdua

"Tou-san!" Jerit Ring sekali lagi dan telah mengangkat kepalanya dari dadaku yang kuperhatikan memerah

"Sudahlah ngga usah mesra-mesraan di sini.. Ring ajak dia tunggu di kamarmu supaya ngga usah mesra-mesraan di sini" Kata tou-sannya sendiri pada anaknya

"Ya udah!" Balas Ring langsung menarik tanganku ke arah pintu biru langit dan ada gantungan pintunya bertuliskan 'Ring suzune' membukanya dan kita berdua pun masuk dan Ring pun membanting pintunya tapi berhasilku tahan gagangnya agar tidak menimbulkan suara berisik dari bantingan tersebut. Dan akupun mulai memperhatikan kamar Ring yang terbilang cukup besar dan elite ini terdapat 1 kasur king size di depannya terdapat 1 buah TV LED yang direkatkan di tembok beserta meja untuk menaruh DVD playernya, 1 set home theater dan 3 console game, 1 ada di atas meja kayu yaitu PlayStation 3(PS3) dan 2 didalamnya adalah XBOX 360 beserta WII lengkap seluruh peraltannya tertata rapih didalam situ. Disebelah kasur itu ada meja kecil berisi lampu tidur,Ipad merek apple,remote TV dan pendingin ruangan (AC) dan sebuah PlayStationPortable(PSP) dan dimeja itu terdapat beberapa laci kecil yang kuperkirakan berisi cargeer gaget tersebut. Ada 2 lemari buku aluminium yang terletak disebelah kiri TV (jika dilihat dari kasur) yang satu berisi kaset-kaset yang dibagian bawahnya terdapat majalah tentang musik, ditengahnya terdapat berbagai kaset DVD dan terakhir diatasnya adalah CD lagu berbagai artis,genere dan bahasa yang telah di sortir. Dan di sebelah kanan (jika dilihat dari kasur) terdapat 2 pintu pintu pertama dikunci pengaman sidik jari dan password,aku penasaran apa isinya. Dan pintu kedua terlihat atau memang adalah pintu kamar mandi. Di sebelah kiri (jika dilihat dari kasur) terdapat jendela yang sebesar dinding yang berhadapan dengan jendela tersebut dan tentu saja diluar adalah teras berisi bunga yang saat ini dilihat krang indah. Disebelah kanan pintu kamar mandi terdapat lemari pakaian. Mungkin sejauh ini pengamatanku terakhir lantai seluruhnya terbuat dari kramik berwarna krem kecuali di samping kiri kasur terdapat karpet bulu berwarna putih mungkin untuk membaca, wallpaper dinding bunga tulip yang belum mekar dengan warna perak dan dinding berwarna dasar hitam dan pendingin ruangan (AC) 1pk tertempel di tengah atas dinding kanan tentu saja pintu masuk ada di pojok kanan dinding kanan (jika dilihat dari kasur) dan saklar lampu berada di sebelah kiri dimana kami berdiri saat ini

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Tanyaku

"Apa yang akan dilakukan? Terserah kamu dah." Jawabnya santai

"Apa yang mungkin kita lakukan?" Tanyaku lagi karena tak puas dengan jawaban tadi

"Main musik aja yuk?" Tawarnya

"Kamu tahu main musik?" tanyaku lagi

"Kalau ngga, ngga bakal aku main musik lah.. Lagi pula mana mungkin ketua klub musik tak tahu main musik?" jawabnya sambil berjalan menuju pintu yang tampak dijaga dengan ketat

"Oh, ternyata kamu ketua klub musik.." Ujarku

"Nggomong-ngomong kamu mau masuk klub apa?" Tanyanya sambil berusaha membuka pintu tersebut

"Yah nantiku pikirkan.." Jawabku yang masih memperhatikannya membuka pintu itu dan mencari celah untuk menerobos masuk karena penasaran luar biasa terhadap isi tempat tersebut

"Jangan gitu dong.. Beri tahu sekarang biar kelar urusan ini.." Balasnya yang tampaknya telah selesai dengan kegiatan membuka pintu tersebut, dan langsung ku terobos. "Lui!" Katanya setelah menyadari bahwa pintu tersebut sudah kebobolan 'maling'.

"Tempat apa ini?!" Tanyaku dengan nada cukup keras karena cukup bingung melihat isi ruangan ini. Memang ini adalah ruang latihan musik karena terlihat beberapa alat musik mulai dari se-set drum,gitar,bass dan keyboard yang berserakan. Dan 'berserakan' itu yang mebuatku tercengang. Bak terlanda angin topan hanya sebuah lemari kaca yang tegak berdiri disitu. Karena penasaran kubuka lemari tersebut

"Lui! kuperingatkan kau untuk tidak melihat isi lemari itu.. Kupastikan kau akan menyesal melihatnya!" Ancamnya dengan nada cukup menakutkan

"Ops.." Kataku jahil membuka lemari tersebut dan membuka lemari tersebut, kudapati beberapa buku, dan.. Action figure beserta kaset" anime.. Yah, dapatku maklumi bahwa itu wajar tapi itu.. Baiklah action figurenya memang ada yang normal.. Tapi ada pula yang er.. Fan made mungkin cocok untuk itu.. Fan made figure cewek dan beberapa kaset horor anime

"Lui! Kau akan mebayarnya.." Katanya dengan dark aura dahsyat dan mungkin dapat terjadi bencana besar

GLEK

Aku hanya dapat menelan ludah dan menyesal atas perbuatanku yaitu melihat koleksi pribadi milik Ring dan tak mendengar ancamannya

SRET

Dia menarik bajuku dan menyeretku keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan mendorongku kearah dinding sambil berkata

"Sudah ku peringatka anak muda.. Kau akan menyesal.. Ku tunggu kau besok.. Akan ku adakan mos khusus dirimu besok.." Katanya pelan dengan dark aura yang semakin menjadi-jadi bercapur aura jahil

TES TES TES

Bunyi hujan mulai reda

"Ok.. Akan aku antar kau pulang sekarang!" Katanya ceria melupakan apa yang telah teradi tadi

"Ta-tapi.." Balasku

"Ah.. Sudahlah.. Tidak usah tapi-tapian ini perintah pengawal!" Potongnya

"Baiklah.." Jawabku

Kami pun berjalan keluar kamar Ring dan tenyata sudah gelap dan dengan sigap Ring merangkul tanganku karena ketakutan. Tak ku hiraukan tangan mungil nan hangat itu memeluk tanganku bagaikan guling, sambil berjalan menyusiri rumah Ring akhirnya sampai juga di pintu keluar rumah ini.

"Fyuh.." Desah Ring pelan dan berjalan keluar rumah. Dan melewati pagar langsung sekitika itu juga ku hentikan langkah kakiku."Eh? Kok berhenti Lui-kun?" Tanya Ring

"Um.. Sudahlah.. Tidak usah.." Kataku terpotong

"Argh.. Kau ini.. kan sudah ku bilang akan ku antarka pulang." Potong Ring

"Tapi ini rumahku Ring.." Kataku sembari menunjuk rumah kuning pucat tepat bersebelahan dengan rumah Ring dan berhasil membuatnya cengo

"Oh.. Yah sudah.. Sampai disini saja yah.." Katanya kecewa"Besokku tunggu kau yah.. Berangkat kesekolah bersama-sama yuk besok!" Ajaknya

"Baiklah.." Kataku

"O-yasumi nasai Lui-kun." Katanya sambil mecium pipi kiriku sambil bermandikan sinar rembulan yang sedari tadi menyembunyikan cahayanya dibalik awan

"Um.." Kataku sambil menundukan kepalaku karena blushing parah akbiat kejadian 'indah' tadi. Dan langsung menuju kerumahku meninggalkan Ring yang juga kembali ke rumahnya.

KRIK

Suara pintu yang ku buka.

"Nii-chan kenapa baru pulan selarut ini?" Kata adik anggkatku yang telah dianggap anak sendiri oleh orang tuaku,Oliver. Dia Cowok berambut Pirang dengan perban disebelah matanya karena buta

"Sudahlah.. Tidak apa apa kan?" Jawabku

"Tapi aroma tubuh nii-chan kayak cewek." Balasnya _innocent_. Aduh.. Sial, walaupun sebelah matanya buta dan ditutupi tapi penciumannya luar biasa.

"Sudahlah Oliver jangan begitu. Jangan mengintrogasi kakakmu begitu." Kata Tou-san menyelamatkanku dari pertanyaan mematikan Oliver

"Tapi Tou-san.." Desah Oliver

"Paling-paling dia main sama Ring.." Kata Tou-san jahil

"Yay! Nii-chan punya pacar nih!" Katanya kegirangan masih tetap dengan wajah _innoncent_ itu dan diriku hanya bisa mematung

"Sudahlah Oliver masuklah kekamar dan tidur besok masih sekolah kan? Kau juga Lui." Kata Tou-san

"Hai!" Jawab kami berdua serempak dan langsung menuju kamar masing-masing. Dan sesampainya di kamarku. Aku pun langsung bergegas mandi. Setelah itu mengenakan piyama dan langsung merebahkan diri di kasurku

'Kira-kira apa yang akan ia lakukan padaku besok yah' Batinku cemas dan langsung tertidur lelap

**Next day**

"Ungh.. Jam berpa ini?" Kataku baru bangun dan melihat kearah jam wakerku yang kurasa belum berbunyi."Uh.. Masih jam 5.. Tapi ya sudahlah.." Lansung aku bangkit dari tempat tidurku dan mengambil seragam sekolah dan mandi.

"Nii-chan sudah bangun?" Tanya Oliver dari luar kamarku

"Lagi mandi nih.." Jawabku dengan cukup keras

"Oh.. Ku tunggu di meja makan yah.. Hari ini Oliver aja deh yang nyiapin makanan." Ucapnya yang tak pernah keluar dari kata '_innocent_'

"Baiklah.." Jawabku lagi dan bergegas mandi dan menuju ke meja makan.

"Nii-chan datang disaat yang tepat saat Oliver yang hebat ini menyelesaikan sarapan pagi untuk kita!" Katanya bersemangat. Oh yah kami sering bangun duluan untuk menyiapkan makanan yah.. Walau pun skill memasakku lebih rendah dari pada Oliver karena memang ia bercita-cita menjadi seorang chef dan ia memulai latihannya sudah dari sekarang.

"Um." Balasku dan langsung duduk dan makan

"Heh.. Nii-chan makan ngga ajak-ajak.." Keluhnya dengan wajah cemberut

"Ah.. Kamu nih.. Payah.. Kamu cuma disitu aja mesti ku ajak lagi?" Gurauku karena sudah terbiasa dengan sifat adikku ini

"Itadakimasu!" Ucapnya duluan yang ku baru ku sadari bahwa ia sudah makan

"Huh.. Pada akhirnya kau yang selalu menyantap sarapan duluan." Kataku malas dan sambil memulai makan pagiku

10 menit

"Itekimasu!" Seruku dan Oliver bersamaan dan langsung keluar rumah dan menuju ke sekolah masing-masing karena aku ingin menunggu Ring jadi dia jalan terlebih dahulu.

5 meint

Kenapa Ring belum keluar juga?

5 menit kemudiannya lagi(?)

Apa mungki dia sudah duluan? Tapi ini masih jam 6 pagi? Kalau begitu coba kutanya dulu.

TOK TOK TOK

"Gomen kudasai.." Kataku dari luar

KRIK

Bunyi gagang pintu dibuka

"Dare?" Tanya seorang gadis dengan rambut biru langit yang terurai sampai mata kaki dan tidak salah lagi dia adalah Ring

"Senpai?" Tanyaku yang melihatnya masih menggunakan piyama dengan rambut yang berantakan dan mengigit roti dengan selai strawberry yang terlihat imut

"AH?! LUI-KUN!" Katanya terkejut dan langsung membanting pintu dan kurasa dia langsung bergegas mandi

5 menit

"Hah.. Hah.. Hah.. Bagaimana Lui? sudah cukup rapih?" Tanyanya terengah

"Kurasa iya. Sebaiknya bergegas sebelum terlambat." Balasnya

"Kau rajin benar yah Lui.." Katanya yang berhasil mengatur nafasnya kembali dan sambil terus melangkah

"Yah.. Begitulah. Lagi pula memang kenapa banyak gaget di kamarmu?" Balasku

"Yah.. Seperti yang kau tau. Akukan seorang otaku." Jawabnya pelan

"Hahahahaha.. Cantik-cantik kok otaku?" Tanyaku sekalian keceplosan

"Tuhkan sudahku bilangi kalau aku cantik." Jawabnya tak berdosa

"Uh.. Sudahku pikirkan akan masuk klub apa.." Kataku mengalihkan pembicaran

"Apa?" Tanyanya singkat namun sangat penasaran

"Mauku ingin ikut klub yang sama denganmu tapi aku ngga tahu main musik." Kataku malu-malu

"Sudahlah.. Nantiku ajari.. Tapi seriuskan mau ikut aku?" Tanyanya memastikan

"Tentu!" Jawabku mantap

Tak terasa ternyat asekolah sudah dekat. Karna berhubung kelasku sejalan dengan Ring jadi dia menyempatkan diri untuk mengantarku duluan dan semua orang yang melihat kami berdua jadi terheran-heran.

"Senpai, apakah tidak apa-apa begini?" Tanyaku yang tidak mau jadi tontonan

"Sudahlah, lagi pula kitakan teman." Katanya

"Aku duluan yah.." Kataku sembari meningalkan Ring kedalam kelasku

"Yo! Lui. Baru sehari disini udah dapetin kakak kelas yah? Mana dia sekertaris osis lagi." Goda Len sahabatku, dia berambut _honeyblonde_ dengan jepitan di rambutnya

"Argh.. Dia tetanggaku yang baru kusadari kemarin Len." Sahutku

"Ah.. Yang bener nih?" Goda Len sekali lagi

"Bagaimana Rin? Dia tidak sekelas lagi dengan kita?" Tanyaku mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Oh dia? Kurasa dia harus belajar banyak untuk mengejar kakaknya in. Dia di kelas-B" Jawabnya

"Hehe.." Aku membalas dengan tawa kecil

TENG TONG TENG TONG TENG TONG TENG TONG

"Ah sudah bel.." Kata Len kecewa dan datanglah guru fisika dan sekaligus wali kelas kita, dia rambut pink. Megurine Luka-sensei

-**skip**-** Break time**

"Hei Hibiki-san, mengapa anda tidak menuju keruang klub anda huh? Kau kan baru disana. Apapun klubnya." Kata Len sambil meniru gaya sensei Luka

"Baiklah. Temani aku yah." Jawabku

"Huh penakut kau Lui.." Omelnya

"Kan saya anak baru di sini." Jawabku

"Oh iya yah." Balasnya

**Music club room**

"Um.. Lui? Kau tidak salah pilih klubkan?" Tanya Len kaget dengan klub baruku

"Iya Len.. Kali ini aku ingin belajar main musik." Jawabku

"Ta-tapi bagaimana denganku? Akukan Ikut klub sepak bola? Bukannya permainan bolamu juga cukup baikkan?" Tanya Len memastikan

"Aku ingin main sama kamu. Sama kayak SD dulu.. Akanku pastikan aku tetap main bola sama kamu deh." Jawabku lagi

"Oh.. Baiklah." Balas Len

KREK

Pintu klub ini terbuka dari dalam

"Oh.. Lui-kun, Kagamaine-san." Ternyata Ring yang membuka pintu

"Aku pergi ke kantin dulu yah.." Kata Len

"Baiklah.. Thanks sudah mengantarku kesini." Balasku pada teman tersayangku

"Silahkan masuk Lui-kun." Kata Ring dan kulihat didalam hanya ada sang ketua osis dan wakilnya. Yaitu Kaito Shion dan Hatsune Miku.

"Ungh.. Apa tidak apa-apa?" Tanyaku

"Masuklah.. Tenang saja. Kakak Kaito tidak menggigit kok." ujar Miku sang wakil

"Memang aku apaan sih?!" Tanya Kaito yang sedang makan es krimnya

"Iya-iya.. Cuma bercanda.." Jawab Miku

"Jadi ini anggota baru yang kau bicarakan Ring?" Tanya Kaito yang telah habis melahap es krimnya itu

"Iya." Jawab Ring

"Apa yang dapat ia mainkan?" Tanyanya sekali lagi

"Ungh.. Itu yang sedangku pikirkan. Tapi tenang saja. Kupastikan ia dapat bermain musik!" Jawab Ring

"Memang kau bisa?" Tanya Kaito langsung padaku

"Di mana ada kemauan disitu ada jalan BaKaito!" Kata Ring bersamaan dengan Miku dan langsung dapat 'hadiah' jitakan dari Miku

"Tidak usah takut. Dia sebenarnya itu bodoh. Namamu siapa?" Tanya Miku

"Hi-Hibiki Lui." Jawabku

"Lui yah?" katanya pelan

"Baiklah kurasa cukup segini. Setelah ini akanku pastikan dia mampu bermain musik BaKaito." Kata Ring dan langsung mengajakku keluar."Ok sudah aman. Oh iya kau ikut saja dengan Kagamine-san. Kami masih ada beberapa urusan."

"Baiklah." Jawabku

**At canteen**

"Len.. Traktir aku jeruk yah.." Pinta Rin yang kulihat dari kejauhan

"Bisakah aku menikmati pisangku? Kalau mau jeruk beli lah sendiri!" Balas Len cukup kasar

"Ah.. _Lenny _jahat!" Balas Rin dengan wajah cemberut dan berjalan meningalkan kakaknya itu

"Hehehehe.. Masih kejam juga sama Rin yah?" Tanyaku sambil membawa kotak susu rasa pisang untukku

"Memang dia itu.." Jawabnya sambil ber-_facepalm_

"Sudahlah Len.." Kataku sambil mengelus kepalanya

"Kau benar tak ada gunanya marah-marah." Balasnya dan ku minum susuku itu

TENG TONG TENG TONG TENG TONG TENG TONG

"Uh.. Saatnya masuk kelas." Keluh Len dan sambil mengajakku kembali kekelas

**-skip-**** After school time 2:00 PM  
**

"Lui-kun!" Pangil seseorang yang sudah sangat kukenal Ring

"Iya?" Tanyaku sembari mebalikan badan

"Sebentar sore yah.. Datang kerumahku dan akan kupastikan dalam sehari kau akan dapat memaikan musik dengan baik!" Katanya semangat dan langsung berajak dan memninggalkan aku yang mematung

"Hey, sadar bocah!" Seru Len dan sontak membuatku terkejut

"Argh.. Len, sudahku katakan.. Aku tidak suka itu.." Gerutuku karena dikejutkan oleh Len

"Tapi aku suka.." Jawabnya santai

"Sudahlah.. Ayo pulang!" Ajakku yah berhubung rumah kami sejalur

"Tentu!" Terimanya dengan cengiran khas Len

Kami pun berjalan pulang dan akhirnya tiba di pertigaan

"Jaa.. Lui." Kata Len berjalan kearah kanan

Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban dan berjalan kearah sebaliknya

**-skip- Lui House**

"Tadaima.." Kataku lemas dan menaruh tas diatas meja belajarku dan bergegas mandi dan makan. Setelah semua itu aku langung pergi keluar, Karena tidak ada orang dirumahku. Oliver sedang pergi bermain bersama temannya saat aku makan siang tadi. Kaa-san sedang berbelanja dan Tou-san tentu pergi kerja.

**Ring House**

TOK TOK TOK

Suara pintu yang ku ketuk dan langsung dibukakan oleh Kaa-san Ring.

"Oh, Lui-kun. Ring sudah menunggumu dikamarnya" Kata Kaa-san Ring

"Iya." Jawabku dan dibawa ke kamar Ring

"Ah, Lui. Akhirnya kau datang!" Kata Ring sambil tersenyum dan menarik tanganku kearah pintu kamar musik

"Jadi, kau serius ingin mengajariku bermain musik?" Tanyaku yang diseret menuju ruang tersebut

"Tentu, tapi kita harus mengetahui alat musik apa yang ingin kau mainkan? Tapi kurasa kau cocok dengan Drum kebetulan kami memang kurang personil untuk alat musik drum.. Semua pada jadi gitaris." Jelasnya

"Kalau dilihat-lihat Kaito adalah gitarisnya kau pianisnya,lalu Miku apa?" Tanyaku

"Kau cerdas. Miku sseorang Vocalis. Kau tidak mendengar suaranya yang indah tadi? Terkadang jika bass diperlukan ia dapat memainkannya." Jawab Ring

"Baiklah aku akan jadi drumer grup band kalian. Tapi tidak masalah kan, jika aku mempelajari setiap alat musik?" Tanyaku lagi

"Itu lebih baik! Tapi apa otakmu mampu menerima semau ajaranku?" Tanyanya Balik

"Dicobalah, Senpai.." Kataku dengan wajah malas

"Kalau begitu bisa kuajari sekarang?" Tanya Ring

**-skip time-**

"Wah.. Tidak ada yang bisa mencerna semua ini dalam sehari, bahkan kau lebih hebat dibandingkan Kaito!" Serunya setelah mengajariku

"Biasa aja kali.. Ngga usah seheboh itu." Kataku dengan wajah datar

"Tapi sungguh. Kau anak cerdas! Mungkin kau bisa mengiringiku menyanyi!" Kata Ring

"Tentu belum lah.. Kan aku baru diajarin dasarnya saja." Kataku malu dipuji terus

"Mari kita buktikan! Siapkan dirimu Lui sedangkan aku juga menyiapkan diri sambil memilih lagu apa yang mau dimainkan!" Ujar Ring antusias

"Eh? Secepat ini?" Tanyaku

"Ok! Kita akan mainkan lagu.. Um.. Monochrome no kiss aja?" Usulnya sambil menyiapkan keyboardnya

"Yang mana itu?" Tanyaku bingung dengan lagu yang tak familiar ditelingaku

"Ring, Kaito dan Miku dateng loh!" Seru Kaa-san Ring dari luar pintu

"Ah Kaito, Miku! Tepat waktu! Ayo main!" Kata Ring yang sangat sigap dan lincah plus cepat sudah berada didepan pintu kamarnya sendiri, membuka pintu untuk ke-2 temannya tersebut

"Ayo! Tapi Ring, lagu apa?" Tanya Kaito dan Miku berbarengan lalu saling berhadapan dan langsung terkekeh kecil

"Monochrome no kiss! Drumernya anak baru!" Jawabnya antusias

"Ayo!" Balas mereka berdua

"Lui-kun.. Kaito dan Miku dateng loh.. Kita main ber-4 yuk!" Tawarnya

"Wah! Bagaimana? Kan aku baru belajar?" Tanyaku terkejut dan sedikit malu karena akan bermain bersama para senpai

"Sudahlah Lui-kun.. Tenang saja.. Kami tidak akan marah kok." Kata Miku dengan senyum ramah."Lagian kalau ada yang marah pasti udah ditendang Ring, karena kan Ring-chan su-" Kata Miku lagi dan langsung dibungkam Ring dengan kedua tangannya dari belakang

"Iya, aku tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Miku. Kan Ring-" Kata Kaito yang langsung ditendang Ring. Tepat mengenai perutnya dan ia memegangi perutnya yang sakit

"Ayo segera mulai bermain!" Kata Ring mengalihkan pembicaraan dan Kaito dan Miku pun mengambil alat musik masing-masing

"Aku yang nyanyi yah.." Kata Miku manja sambil menunjukan _puppy eyes_ andalannya

"Iya-iya.." Kata Ring dan Kaito sambil memasang wajah "-_-"

BGM: [Monochrome No Kiss-SID(Kuroshitsuji Opening 1)]

_Deai ni iro wa nakute _  
_MONOKURO fukinukeru _  
_Itami goto kimi yudanemashou _

_Kizu ato tsuyoku nazoru _  
_Yousha nai aki ga kite _  
_Suzushii yubi temaneku mama ni _

_Toketa ato no yakkai na _  
_Koori mitai na watashi wo _  
_Yasashiku sukutte _  
_Uwakuchibiru de asobu _

_Sore demo hitotsu no ai no katachi wo sagasu _  
_Tooku yori mo ima wo musunda kareta hitomi wa _  
_Dekireba kono mama tsutsumarete owaritai _  
_Futari de himeta awai hada tsuki mo kakureteru _

_Are kara ikura ka _  
_Yoru suki ni mo narimashita _  
_Izon no umi iki mo wasurete _

_Muchuu no sono temae de _  
_Nama nurusa dake wo nokoshite _  
_Hiki kiwa no bigaku tokuige na kisu kirau _

_Hitori ni shinai de mou sasshite ayamete _  
_Dono kotoba mo kimi no heya de wa surinukete iku no _  
_Midarete nemutte sore ijyou wo oshiete? _  
_Egao no toi ni mayou toiki tsuki dake ga miteru _

_Tsugi no nagai hari ga _  
_Tenjyou ni todoku koro ni wa _  
_Kimi wa mou inai _  
_Watashi wa mou iranai _

_Sore de mo tashika ni ai no katachi wo sagashita _  
_Tooku yori mo ima wo musunda nureta hitomi wa _  
_Dekireba kono mama tsutsumarete owaritai _  
_Sono negai wa yoru wa munashiku _  
_Asa wo tsurete kuru _

_Yasashikute atsukute hikyou na kissu de _

_irodotte yo saigo no yoru tsuki ga terashiteru_

"Yosh.. Selesai.." Kataku dan langsung disambar Miku yang memegangi kedua tanganku dan Kaito yang melihatku dengan tatapan bangga

"Siapa yang mengajarimu?" Tanya Miku dan anggukan Kaito

"Ring yang mengajarinya." Jawabku datar

"Wah.. Ring udah jadi guru yang baik ni ye.." Ejek Miku

"Ah.. Kamu bisa aja." Balas Ring malu

"Lui-kun, kamu udah pernah main musik sebelumnya?" Tanya Miku lagi

"Belum" Lagi-lagi jawabku datar

"Hah!? belum pernah main musik sebelumnya tapi sudah sebagus ini?" Tanya Miku lagi dengan keheranan

"Ah.. Ngga juga.. Mungkin kebetulan." Jawabku malu-malu

"Ngga mungkin! Dalam musik tidak ada namanya KEBETULAN." Sahut Kaito dari belakang Miku

"Iya!" Miku pun terbawa suasana

Akupun memandangi jam dan kusadari sudah jam 8.00 PM waktunya diriku pulang

"Senpai aku pulang dulu yah.. Sudah terlalu larut untuk bermain di rumah cewek." Kataku hendak berjalan keluar

"Dasar pengecut.." Kata Kaito

"Bagus anak penurut orang tua." Kata Miku

"Jaa na senpai." Kataku semabari memutar badan dan berjalan keluar

**Lui House**

"Tadaima." Kataku cukup nyaring

"Ayo Lui-chan makan dulu. Oh iya, kamu darimana?" Tanya Kaa-san lembut

"Iya.. Aku dari-" Jawabku dipotong Tou-san dan Oliver

"Dari rumah Ring."

"Dari rumah Ring-chan" Jawab Oliver dan Tou-san dengan nada jahil dan wajah yang tentu saja jahil

"Ah.. Iya sih." Balasku

"Ayo makan dulu." Kata Kaa-san

**-skip- Tomorrow at school**

"Yo Lui, Ohayou!" Seru Len

"Ohayou mo,Len." Jawabku

"Hari ini gak sama Ring yah.." Balas Len dengan senyum dan nada jahilnya.

"Ah.. Gak cuma dirumah disekolah juga!" Kataku frustasi diganggu seperti itu

"Hehehe.." Balasnya dengan tawa kecil

"Ah sudahlah.. Masuk ayo kekelas!" Kataku meinggalkan Len yang kupastikan ia akan mengikutiku

**-skip- After school time**

Aku berjalan menyusuri sekolah sebelum pulang dan melewati gudang. Akupun mendengar suara tamparan dan suara marah-marah dari dalam gudang. Akupun mengintip apa yang terjadi

"Memang kenapa kalau aku suka Lui? Kau marah yah?" Tanya sesorang yang kukenal,Ring dengansinis

"Seharusnya iya!" Jawab seorang wanita berambut panjang berwarna _honneyblonde_ yang kukenal Lenka Kagamine saudara sepupu Len. Apa yang mereka mereka perbicarakan sih? Lagi pula mengapa tangan Ring diikat?

"Lui?" Tanya seorang yang tampaknya berjaga di depan pintu gudang untuk menjaga orang masuk, Rinto Kagamine dia juga saudara sepupu Len dan dia Nii-channya Lenka. Iapun langsung berusaha menyingkirkanku dengan cara halus karena sudah saling mengenal

"Biarkan aku Rinto.. Aku hanya ingin melihatnya" Kataku

"Ah, Itu yang Lenka tidak inginkan. Jadi,tolonglah.. Aku tak tega harus berkelahi denganmu." Balas Rinto

"Ayo lah Rinto.." Kataku lagi

"Nii-chan, siapa itu? Tanya Lenka sedikit kasar

"Ah.. Tidak ada siapa-siapa kok." Jawabnya

"Aku yakin disitu ada seseorang" Balas Lenka dan langsung mendekat, Rinto pun memberi kode agar pergi tapi aku menghiraukannya

"Lui?" Kata Lenka."Kenapa nii-chan membiarkannya? Bukankah sudah kuperintahkan untuk menghajar orang yang mengintip?"

"Tapi diakan Lui? Tidak apa-apa kan?" Balas Rinto

"Sekalipun! Singkirkan dia!" Perintah Lenka

"Baiklah." Rinto pun menghadap kearahku dan mengambil kuda-kuda untuk menghajarku

"Kau tidak seriuskan, Rinto?" Tanyaku

"Seharusnya tidak. Tapi aku terpaksa,Lui.." Jawab Rinto dan memukulku dan membuatku kesakitan dan kubalas dengan tendangan yang naas menghampiri kepala Lenka

BUAK

Rinto melindungi kepala Lenka dan sebagai gantinya dagu bawah Rinto yang terkena tendangan kerasku

"Nii-chan!" Reflek Lenka langsung mengungsikan nii-channya keruang UKS dan akupun datang mendekati Ring dan kulihat ternyata tangannya diikat tali. Ya,tentuku bukakan ikatan tali itu dari tangan Ring

"Arigatou, Lui.." Kata Ring malu-malu dan menundukan kepalanya

"Doo itashimashite." Jawabku dengan cengiran khasku. Ring pun langsung menarik wajahku kearah wajahnya. Membiarkan jarak antar wajah hanya beberapa centi

"Untuk sekarang.. Tidak apa-apakan?" Tanya Ring yang langsung mencium bibirku. Bak samurai Ring berusaha mengambil tempat yang lebih dominan. Bibirnya yang begitu manis membuatku betah berlama-lama berciuman dengannya

1 menit

2 menit

Akupun kehabisan nafas dan sedikit merontak.

"Arigatou, Lui-kun!" Katanya yang telah berhasil mengatur nafas dengan wajah memerah ingin sekali aku memluknya tapi dia mendahuluiku. Akupun hanya membalas pelukannya

"Dengan begini kita resmikan?" Tanya Ring

"Um.." Jawabku malu-malu

**-skip- 9 Grade farewell party**

**Backstage**

"Tak terasa yah Lui-kun. Kita sudah mau berpisah.." Kata Ring

"Iya.. Ini akan menjadi konser terakhir kita." Ujarku

"Berikanlah yang terbaik buat penonton." Ucap Miku

"Itu yang harus kita lakukan!" Kaito menimpali

[Climax Jump-Den-Liner form(OST Kamen Rider Den-O)]

Momotaros: Lui  
Urataros: Miku  
Kintaros: Kaito  
Ryutaros: Ring

_ALL:_  
_jikan no nami wo tsukamaete_  
_ imasugu ni yukou yakusoku no basho_  
_ genkai mugen iza tobikome Climax Jump!_

_ ii jan! ii jan! ii jan! ii jan sugee jan?!_  
_ ii jan! ii jan! ii jan! ii jan sugee jan?!_

_MOMOTAROS:_  
_ kanaetai yume ga aru nara_  
_URATAROS:_  
_ shinjinakucha negatta hibi wo_

_ALL:_  
_ Catch the wave_  
_RYUTAROS:_  
_mayoisou na toki kanarazu_  
_KINTAROS:_  
_ omoi no tsuyosa ga michibiku_  
_ALL:_  
_ KIMI ga nozomu mirai sude ni_  
_ In your hands_

_ hajimari wa itsumo totsuzen_  
_ unmei wo tsurete yuku Time tripin' ride_  
_MOMOTAROS:_  
_ fukannou koete _  
_RYUTAROS:_  
_tsukami toru sa _  
_ALL:_  
_Climax_  
_ kawaru koto wo osorenai de_  
_ ashita no jibun miushinau dake_  
_ KINTAROS:_  
_dare yori takai_  
_URATAROS:_  
_sora e tobou ze_  
_ ALL:_  
_Climax Jump!_

_ ii jan! ii jan! ii jan! ii jan sugee jan?!_  
_ ii jan! ii jan! ii jan! ii jan sugee jan?!_

_RYUTAROS:_  
_ mune no naka minna hisoka ni_  
_ KINTAROS:_  
_kaki kaetai kioku mo aru_

_ ALL:_  
_Means nothing!_  
_ URATAROS:_  
_atarashii asa wo matsu nara_  
_ MOMOTAROS_  
_"ima" wo nurikaero soko kara_  
_ ALL:_  
_honno sukoshi yuuki wo mote_  
_ In your mind_

_ tabitachi wa itsumo hitsuzen_  
_ douse nara tobimaware Time tripin' ride_  
_ URATAROS:_  
_sagashidasu no sa _  
_KINTAROS:_  
_jibun dake no_  
_ ALL:_  
_Climax_  
_ kinou made no kioku subete_  
_ hitsuyou to wakaru hi ga kuru HAZU_  
_ MOMOTAROS:_  
_hakoeru you ni _  
_RYUTAROS_  
_sara naru _  
_ALL:_  
_Climax Jump!_

_ MOMOTAROS:_  
_kokoro wo tsuyoku suru _  
_ daiji na kotoba toka_  
_URATAROS:_  
_ kakegaenai omoide wo atumete_  
_ KINTAROS:_  
_mou sukoshi ato sukoshi..._  
_ RYUTAROS:_  
_todokanai hoshizora_  
_ALL:_  
_ akirametara soko ka shuuten sa_

_ RYUUTAROS:_  
_Y to the E to the A to the H_  
_Ryuta ga toujo everybody say_  
_agacchau yo tension_  
_Taros Bros de sesion_  
_choushi ni notte ikuze BANG BANG_  
_kimi no negau jikan made dash_  
_koukao nante sumanai jan_  
_nerrate ii yo ne CLIMAX JUMP_

_ALL:_  
_hajimari wa itsumo totsuzen_  
_ unmei o tsurete yuku Time tripin' ride_  
_ MOMOTAROS_  
_fukannou koete _  
_RYUTAROS:_  
_tsukami toru sa Climax_  
_ kawaru koto wo osorenai de_  
_ ashita no jibun miushinau dake_  
_ KINTAROS:_  
_dare yori takaku _  
_URA TAROS:_  
_kinou yori takaku _  
_ALL:_  
_Climax Jump!_

_ ii jan! ii jan! ii jan! ii jan sugee jan?!_  
_ ii jan! ii jan! ii jan! ii jan sugee jan?!_

Dimana ada pertemuan disitu pasti ada perpisahan. Semoga kita bertemu lagi Ring-senpai

**-THE END-  
**

* * *

**EPILOG:**

Yak,sekarang aku sudah SMA dan hebatnya lagi sama seperti kejadian saat SMP. Aku tidak ikut mos.

"Lui-kun.. Lagi-lagi kau tidak ikut mos yah?" Tanya seseorang yang sudah 3 tahun tak 1 sekolah lagi denganku, Ring suzune

"Maaf senpai." Kataku

"Kau masih menyimpan second kissmu kan?" Tanya Ring jahil

"Iya dong." Jawabku jahil juga

"Tahun ini masih mau ikut klub musik?" Tanyanya kembali serius

"Tentu." Jawabku

Kami berdua pun berjalan menuju ruang musik dan kutemukan mereka disana. Sama seperti saat SMP. Kaito dan Miku duduk manis disana..

* * *

Author: Wah.. Selesai juga kerjaanku selama 4 bulan ini yah.. Terbayar rasanya seluruh jerih payahku menjadi cerita ini

Lui: Hoi author, apa 4 bulan tuh gak kelamaan untuk nulis fic yang tidak berchaper ini?

Author: Mohon dimaklumi.. Saya masih pemula lagi pula banyak tugas yang menumpuk..

Ring: Masih nyempatin diri untuk nulis yah..

Author: Tapi jadi kan?

Lui&Ring: Iya sih..

* * *

Thanks For Reading. May You Enjoy It.

Mohon maaf atas semua hal yang mebuat hati para Readers tidak nyaman saat membaca.

Mind to review? No Flame. Please?


End file.
